Elijah Mikaelson
Elijah Mikaelson (Runenschrift: ᛖᛚᛇᚨᚺ ᛗᛁᚲᚨᛖᛚᛋᛟᚾ) ist der Deuteragonist (wechselnd zwischen Gegner und Held) von The Originals. Er war früher ein wichtiger wiederkehrender Charakter in The Vampire Diaries, zunächst diente er als Hauptgegner in der 2. Staffel und schließlich zu einer Nebenfigur in der 3. und 4. Staffel. Elijah ist ein Originalvampir. Elijah ist der zweite Sohn von Mikael und Esther. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von Freya Mikaelson und Finn Mikaelson und der ältere Bruder von Kol Mikaelson, Rebekah Mikaelson und Henrik Mikaelson. Elijah ist der ältere Halbbruder von Niklaus Mikaelson und der Onkel von Hope Mikaelson, Klaus und Hayleys Tochter. Im Laufe seines langen Lebens hatte Elijah ein paar romantische Beziehungen geführt. Im 10. Jahrhundert hatten Elijah, wie auch Klaus Gefühle für eine Petrova-Doppelgängerin, namens Tatia. Nach ihrer Verwandlung in Vampire, hatte Elijah sie versehentlich umgebracht, was erbeben ließ. Nachdem seine Mutter gesehen hatte, dass er die Frau, die er liebte, getötet hatte, erzählte sie ihm, dass sie das Ereignis hinter einer 'roten Tür' versiegeln müssten, um ihn selbst zu reinigen; solange er sauber war, konnte nichts von dem, was sich hinter der roten Tür befand, ihn verletzen. Dadurch bekam Elijah einen Abwehrmechanismus, um mit den Schrecken seines Vampirismus für die nächsten 1000 Jahre zu leben. Im 15. Jahrhundert war Elijah verliebt in eine andere Petrova-Doppelgängerin, ein junges Mädchen aus Bulgarien mit dem Namen Katerina Petrova. Im 19. Jahrhundert führte er eine romantische Beziehung mit einer Hexe namens Céleste Dubois, deren Tod von seinem Halbbruder Klaus verursacht wurde. Im 21. Jahrhundert entfachte seine Beziehung mit Katerina Petrova erneut, bevor er diese beendete, um nach New Orleans zu gehen und Klaus zu helfen. In New Orleans hat Elijah Gefühle für Hayley Marshall entwickelt, nachdem er versprochen hatte, sie und das Kind zu beschützen, das sie in sich trug. Seitdem hat er Distanz gehalten, darauf bedacht, dass sie nun mit Jackson Kenner verheiratet ist. Elijah hat die engste Verbindung mit Klaus, mit dem er eine gute Beziehung pflegen möchte. Die beiden leben und arbeiten zusammen, um ihre Feinde in New Orleans zu besiegen. In der zweiten Staffel von The Originals arbeitete Elijah weiterhin mit Klaus zusammen, um die wiederbelebten Esther, Finn und Mikael zu stoppen. Er nahm Gia, eine von Marcels Vampiren unter seine Fittiche, bevor er eine romantische Beziehung zu ihr aufbaute. In der dritten Staffel machte er es sich zur Aufgabe, eine Prophezeiung zu verhindern, die den Untergang seiner Familie vorhersagte. Doch unwissentlich vervollständigte Elijah diese Prophezeiung selbst indem er Marcel Gerard tötete. Und nachdem letzterer als das Biest der Prophezeiung zurückkehrte, biss dieser Elijah und seinen jüngeren Bruder Kol und wusste, dass sein Biss die beiden töten und die Mikaelsons so aus New Orleans verbannen würde. Ohne es Marcel wissen zu lassen, verknüpfte Freya die Leben ihrer Geschwister und ihr eigenes mit der Lebenskraft von Klaus und verschaffte Hayley so Zeit, um ein Heilmittel zu finden. Elijah ist ein Mitglied von der Mikaelson-Familie. Vorgeschichte |-|Menschenleben= |-|Südfrankreich 1002= |-|Italien 1114= Elijah war zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern Rebekah und Klaus in Italien. Sie stießen auf einen Vampirjäger namens Alexander, ein Mitglied der Gruppe mit dem Namen Die Bruderschaft der Fünf. Rebekah verliebte sich in Alexander. Elijah und Klaus nutzten diese Gelegenheit, um näher an Alexander heran zu kommen und seine Geheimnisse herauszufinden. Eines Tages wurden die Geschwister zu einer Party in Alexanders Haus eingeladen, wo sie überraschend angegriffen und erdolcht wurden. Klaus war unberührt vom Dolch, dank seiner Werwolfabstammung und entdolchte Elijah und den Rest seiner Familie, bis auf Finn. |-|1200= Elijah gründete gemeinsam mit Aya die Vampirgesellschaft die Strix, nachdem er sie verwandelt hatte. Aber kurze Zeit später fand sein Vater ihn und er war mit seinen Geschwistern gezwungen, zu fliehen. Er verließ die Vampirgesellschaft, während sein Vater die Strix-Mitglieder tötete. Elijah kehrte zurück, kam jedoch zuspät; Tristan und Aya übernahmen die Kontrolle über die Organisation. 14. Jahrhundert - 17. Jahrhundert |-|1359= Laut Elijahs Journal, hatte er begonnen, zu bemerken, wie Rebekah und Klaus ihre Menschlichkeit verloren. Allerdings hoffte Elijah, als ihr älterer Bruder, dass er sie wieder auf den richtigen Weg führen und somit ihnen die Menschlichkeit zurückbringen konnte und sie sich um das Familienerbe kümmern konnten. Aber er glaubte, dass, wenn er scheiterte, ihr Familienerbe in Trümmern liegen würde. |-|England, 1492= In England im späten 15. Jahrhundert waren Elijah und Klaus Adelige. Im Jahre 1492 traf Elijah auf Katerina Petrova, eine Doppelgängerin von Tatia und Augenblicke später zeigte er sie seinem jüngeren Bruder Klaus. Katerina war der Schlüssel, um Klaus Hybridenfluch durch ihr Opfer zu brechen. Während Elijah Klaus dabei half, sein Ziel zu erreichen, begann er, sich in Katerina zu verlieben. Und eines Tages sah Elijah Katerina gelangweilt, weshalb er mit ihr hinaus ging, um etwas Spaß zu haben und saß dann mit ihr auf eine Bank, wo sie über die Liebe sprachen. Elijah gestand ihr, dass er nicht an die Liebe glaubte, aber Katerina glaubte ihm nicht und sagte, dass es ohne Liebe keinen Grund gab, um zu leben. Klaus kam dann zu ihnen und unterbrach sie, um Katerina von Elijah wegzuholen. Elijah versuchte dann, Klaus zu überreden, ihr Leben zu verschonen, aber Klaus sagte ihm, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn sie starb und dass das Ritual fortgesetzt wurde, wie es geplant war. In der Nacht des Vollmondes nahm Katerina den Mondstein und floh mithilfe Trevors. Klaus nahm an, Elijah half ihr, wegen der Diskussion in der Nacht, ihr Leben zu verschonen. Elijah versprach ihm, dass er sie finden würde und Klaus gab auch ihm ein Versprechen; wenn er Katerina nicht finden würde, würde er ihn töten. Elijah versuchte, die Spur von Katerina zu finden, aber scheiterte. |-|1500= In Save My Soul wurde von Freya erwähnt, dass Elijah zusammen mit Klaus und Rebekah in Kopenhagen (Dänemark) gelebt hatte. |-|Cadiz, Spanien, 1702= Im Jahre 1702 zog Kols Gewalt in Cadiz (Spanien) zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf die Familie und brachte Mikael direkt zu ihnen, woraufhin er das Dorf verbrannte. Während die Flammen näher kamen, suchten Elijah und Klaus nach Kol, während Rebekah den erdolchten Finn an Bord eines Schiffes brachte, um aus Europa zu fliehen. Sie fanden ihn in einer Kneipe, wo er trank und sich von den Menschen leichtsinnig nährte. Trotz der Warnungen von Mikaels Ankunft, weigerte er sich zu fliehen. Als Klaus und Elijah darauf bestanden, versuchte Kol ihnen zu widerstehen, wurde aber von Elijah festgehalten, während Klaus den Weißeichen-Asche-Dolch hervorzog und Kol erfolgreich erdolchte. |-|1713= Im Jahr 1713, nachdem sie (Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah und ihre zwei erdolchten Brüder, Kol und Finn) aus Europa geflohen waren, segelten sie über den durch die ganze Welt und kamen in der französischen Kolonie von Louisiana an, vor der Küste einer Stadt namens New Orleans, 300 Jahre vor der Gegenwart. Bei der Ankunft an der Küste von New Orleans schlachteten sie alle Männer, von dem Schiff, welches sie bestiegen hatten, ließen aber einen am Leben, um ihn auszufragen und ihn das Gepäck tragen zu lassen, darunter die beiden Särge mit ihren erdolchten Brüdern, Finn und Kol. }} New Orleans, 18. Jahrhundert - 20. Jahrhundert |-|1820= |-|1821= |-|1887= Im Jahre 1887, 52 Jahre nachdem er von Klaus erdolcht worden war, wurde Rebekah von ihm entdolcht. Elijah hatte ihr geholfen, sich wieder in die Gesellschaft von New Orleans zu integrieren und sie gingen gemeinsam in die Oper. Es war ein Augenblick, den nur Elijah und Rebekah miteinander teilten. |-|1914= Im Jahr 1914 besucht Elijah mit seinen Geschwistern ihre Familien-Weihnachtsparty. Während der Party gab Klaus einen Toast auf den Partyführer und enthüllte, dass er den geplanten Verrat von Kol, welcher sich mit Hexen verschworen hatte, kannte. Elijah, welcher scheinbar seinem Bruder von dem Verrat erzählt hatte, hielt Kol fest, als dieser versuchte zu fliehen und hielt ihn an sich gedrückt, während Klaus ihn erdolchte. |-|1919= Während The Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= |-|Staffel Vier= |-|Staffel Fünf= In 500 Years of Solitude, als Katherine im Sterben lag, verwirrte Damon ihren Geist und schaffte Halluzinationen von Jenna Sommers, John Gilbert und anschließend Elijah. Sie sah Eljah und glaubte, dass er real sei und sprach seinen Namen aus, er kam zu ihr ans Bett und sie war froh, ihn zu sehen. Er sagte "Katerina". Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine und sagte "Du bist hier". Dann realisierte sie, dass es Damon war, der mit ihrem Geist spielte und dieser sagte ihr, dass niemand kommen würde, da sich niemand um sie kümmerte. Elijah war weiterhin in New Orleans. Es ist möglich, dass Elijah nichts davon wusste, dass Katherine im Sterben lag, da Klaus ihm nichts davon erzählt hatte, als er nach Mystic Falls gegangen war, um sich an Katherines Leiche zu ergötzen und Caroline zu sehen, da Elijah ihn sonst aufgehalten hätte. In The Devil Inside ist Elijahs Stimme, in einem Teil von Katherines Erinnerungen, zu hören, als er Klaus im 15. Jahrhundert Katherine vorgestellt hatte. |-|Staffel Sechs= In Moonlight on the Bayou wurde Elijah von Stefan erwähnt, als dieser sich mit Klaus am St. James Krankenhaus unterhalten hatte. Während The Originals |-|Staffel Eins= |-|Staffel Zwei= |-|Staffel Drei= Persönliches |-|Mensch/Hexe= Elijah war ein sehr attraktiver, positiver und optimistischer Mann. Er versuchte immer, das Gute im Menschen zu sehen und der Freund von jedem zu sein. Er lebte seinen Ehrenkodex und Moral, die er hatte, seit er eine Hexe war. Als er Elena in All My Children erzählte, dass er schon lange vor der Wandlung zum Vampir, Mitgefühl, Ehre und Tugend besessen hatte. Er hatte über die Jahre gelernt, sich um seine Familie zu sorgen und Verantwortung zu übernehmen, Elijah hatte einen sehr freien Geist, sowie war er zu einer reifen und unabhängigen Person entwickelt. Elijah war seinem Halbbruder Klaus und seiner Schwester Rebekah am nächsten, auch war er seinem jüngsten Bruder Henrik nahe und war am Boden zerstört, als er von den Werwölfen getötet wurde. |-|Urvampir= Elijah wurde als unberechenbar, überängstlich und stur beschrieben, aber auch als sehr freundlich, intelligent, selbstlos, einfühlsam, mitfühlend und freundlich. Er ist sehr loyal und ist von liebevoller Natur. Er glaubt fest an Vertrauen, Ehrlichkeit und Loyalität und wann immer er sein Wort an jemanden geben würde, würde er es halten, wie er es gesagt hatte: "Ich bin ein Mann, der sein Wort hält." Elijah ist bekannt, seine Angebote zu brechen, aber nur, wenn er merkt, dass er angelogen wird, wie in seinem Deal mit Sophie Deveraux. Er hat großen Respekt und Bewunderung für das menschliche Leben, was nicht auf viele Vampire zutrifft, und ist in der Regel sehr zurückhaltend und tötete jemanden nur, wenn es erforderlich war. Er ist bekannt seine Meinung auszusprechen und ein heißes Temperament zu haben, welches er vielleicht von seinem Vater vererbt hatte (dies ist jedoch sehr unwahrscheinlich, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Mikael sein Temperament nie kontrollieren konnte). Elijah tolerierte nur sehr selten Personen, die ihr Wort zu ihm brachen, was gezeigt wurde, als er Trevor getötet hatte, da dieser ihn verraten hatte, indem er Katherine bei ihrem eigenen Verrat geholfen hatte. Auch toleriert er niemanden, der ihn nicht respektiert. Er hat gezeigt, dass er sich große Mühe gegeben hatte, die zu mögen, die ihm gegenüber respektlos waren, wie Damon, Thierry und Marcel. Als Marcel ihn ungehorsam und respektlos behandelte, tötete er Marcels besten Freund Thierry vor seinen Augen, sodass Marcel für die Ewigkeit unter dem Verlust litt, dass er wegen ihm getötet worden war. Elijah ist in vielerlei Hinsicht sehr gut informiert und irreführend. Dies umfasst Wissen, wie man kämpft, ein Schwert zu führen hat und wie man sich verteidigt. Er weist eine aufgeschlossene und optimistische Persönlichkeit auf. Als er Elena traf, respektierte er sie für ihren Mut und ihre Bereitschaft, sich selbst zu opfern, um die Personen, die sie liebte, zu schützen, was etwas war, was Elijah selbst für seine Familie viele Male getan hatte. Elijah ist in der Regel ein sehr emotional verhärteter Charakter und hat Schwierigkeiten, mit seinen Emotionen umzugehen und bestimmte zu akzeptieren. Dies wird deutlich, als er durch Klaus seine ganze Familie verlor und er seine Trauer und Schmerzen in Rache gegen seinen Halbbruder umwandelte. Elijah kann man auch ansehen, dass er sich unwohl fühlt und Schwierigkeiten damit hatte, romantische Gefühle zu akzeptieren, vor allem gegenüber Hayley. Doch trotzdem glaubte er an die Liebe, aber er war auch der Ansicht, dass, zumindest für ihn, diese sehr selten war. Er erwähnte auch, dass er in den tausend Jahren, die er bereits gelebt hatte, nur zwei Mal seine Liebe gefunden hatte. Er vergab mehr als Klaus, er hatte Moral, aber wenn ein Mitglied seiner Familie in Gefahr war, umgebracht zu werden, war er gezwungen, unmoralische Handlungen einzugehen, was etwas war, dass er nicht gern tat, wie es Klaus tat, er hat ein Ehrgefühl. Im Gegensatz zu Klaus, kann Elijah unvorbereitet leichter gefangen werden, umso leichter, wenn er im Zorn seine(n) Gegner angriff. Elijah ist am meisten dadurch gekennzeichnet, dass er sich dafür hingab, "Erlösung" für seinen Halbbruder, Klaus zu finden. Dies war auch eine der wenigen Gründe, warum er an der Seite seines Halbbruders blieb und er immer das Gute in ihm suchen würde, egal welche Situation es war. Allerdings war ihm auch Klaus' boshafte, gewalttätige Natur bekannt und war vertraut genug mit seinem jüngeren Bruder, um dessen Pläne vorherzusagen. Doch mit der Geburt seiner Nichte, haben seine Prioritäten damit begonnen sich zu verändern und er nun auf die Gewährleistung ihrer Sicherheit achtete. Elijah versuchte gezielt, das Bild, was er am wenigsten sein wollte, zu verbergen, in dem er ein gut gehüteter, ehrenvoller und moralischer Mann war, der sich seiner Familie gewidmet hatte. Doch seine vampirische Natur, sowie seine verrückte Hingabe gegenüber Klaus verursachten, dass dieses Wesen mehr eine Fassade war, hinter dem er sich versteckte. Er ist genauso bösartig, hinterhältig, tückisch und ebenso heuchlerisch wie seine Geschwister. Dies wird offen in seinen Ansprüchen seiner familiären Loyalität gezeigt, wobei er immer zur Seite stand und Klaus sogar geholfen hatte, Kol immer wieder zu erdolchen. Elijah ist bekannt für seine Fähigkeit, seine heftigen Triebe unter Kontrolle zu halten und nur selten überhaupt erlaubte, sein vampirisches Gesicht zu zeigen. Doch nachdem seine Mutter ihn angegriffen hatte und seine rote Tür - eine mentale Barriere von Sorten, die er versteckte, und sogar Erinnerungen, seiner übelsten Taten - zerstört hatte, begann er die Kontrolle zu verlieren und gab diesen Trieben nach, trotz der Versuche, sie zu steuern. Nach der Geburt von Hope, hatten seine Prioritäten begonnen, sich zu verändern, bis zu dem Punkt, als Klaus sich mit der Bedrohung, Dahlia, einließ und Elijah Klaus erdolchte und ihn in einen Sarg legte, um diesen daran zu hindern, die Gefahr für Hope zu verstärken. }} Aussehen Elijah ist ein gut aussehender Mann, der 1,80 m groß ist und einen dünnen, aber muskulösen Körper besitzt. Er hat kurzes braunes Haar, die in der vierten Staffel leicht abgedunkelt erschienen und haselnussbraune Augen. Seine Gesichtszüge sind kantig - hohe Wangenknochen, ein starkes Kinn und eine gerade Nase. Trotz dass er tausend Jahre war, scheint er irgendwo Anfang bis Mitte der zwanziger Jahre zwischen 22 - 25 Jahre zu sein. Er ist älter als sein Halbbruder Klaus, aber jünger als sein Bruder Finn und seine Schwester Freya, was ihn zum drittältesten Bruder der Familie macht. Elijah sieht von den Gesichtszügen her seinem jüngeren Bruder Kol sehr ähnlich, aber gleicht all seinen Geschwistern in allgemeiner Weise. Elijah ist in der heutigen Zeit konsequent gut gekleidet. Seine Garderobe besteht typischerweise aus Anzugsjacken, Anzugsschuhen, Anzugshosen und manchmal einer Krawatte. Diese Kleidungsrichtung verfolgte er im Laufe der Jahrhunderte. Als Mensch trug er mehr simplere Kleidung, genauso wie die anderen Männer in seiner Familie. Aber seit er mit seiner Familie nach Europa gereist war, scheint es, er habe seinen Kleiderschrank erneuert, weshalb er einen Edelmann verkörperte. Elijah trug mit der Zeit auch verschiedene Frisuren. Es zeigte sich, dass Esther in seinen Kopf die Idee eingepflanzt hatte, sauber und ordentlich zu bleiben, um die Opfer zu vergessen, die er getötet hatte, um sich vor den Schuldgefühlen zu schützen. Stärken und Fähigkeiten Als der drittälteste seiner Geschwister war Elijah der älteste, lebendige Urvampir und das älteste unsterbliche Wesen in der Welt, bis auf Silas, Amara, Mikael und Finn (zumindest in seinem ursprünglichen Vampirkörper), welche verstorben waren. Als Urvampir ist Elijah stärker und schneller als normale Vampire und eines der mächtigsten übernatürlichen Wesen im TVD/TO-Universum, gemeinsam mit seinen Geschwistern, mit der Ausnahme von Klaus, welcher noch schneller und stärker war aufgrund seiner Werwolfseite. Von seinen übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten abgesehen, besaß Elijah einen scharfen Intellekt. Seine Vorlieben für Strategien und unvorhergesehen Weisen gegen die Zeit zu bilden übertraf Klaus ein wenig, trotzdem wurde er von diesem mehr als in einer Gelegenheit überlistet.